Traditions
by FuzzehNomNom
Summary: Tootsie and Mega-girl are celebrating their first New Year together,  but when an unexpected event ruins both of their traditions, will they have a  happy New Year or not?   Just a little oneshot that I HAD to write.   Rated T  for a bit of swearing.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any characters in this story, sadly.

_A/N: _YAY, FIRST FANFIC!So, this was originally a TootsieXMega-girl Christmas fanfic, but I tweaked it a bit so it would be a New Years fanfic instead. :3 Happy (late) New Year.

"I still cannot comprehend your abnormal traditions for welcoming the New Year," Mega-girl told her husband for at least the fifth time that night.

"Well, y'see, where I come from, Farm Planet…" Tootsie began with a smile, trailing off when he saw Mega-girl facepalm.

"I understand you humans from Farm Planet have miniscule knowledge capacities, and do strange things, but what I cannot comprehend is why you are decorating the refrigerator," Mega-girl stated.

Tootsie decided it was best not to explain the full concept of this, considering it was a long story, and Mega-girl didn't seem to enjoy his stories about Farm Planet. "I just like to, that's all. The lights an' stuff are pretty," he mumbled as he continued hanging colorful lights and banners on the fridge. He gasped nervously when he saw a horse magnet, and took it off of the fridge immediately, putting in its place, a little light-up magnet with a picture of his cousin, the stack of hay. "He was a perfectly good cousin, y'know! It wasn't necessary for you t' eat him!" he yelled at the horse magnet. "You are a sad, sad excuse for a horse! Y'know what you are? You're a pony! You're a stupid little pony, dead-God damn it!"

Mega-girl smiled slightly. Tootsie could be such a moron sometimes, but his simple nature always made her smile. "You are a strange human, but that is why I like you, Tootsie Mega-girl."

"Aw, Mega-girl, that's sweet," Tootsie said, his heart beginning to swell with the happiness that he felt every time Mega-girl said a genuinely nice thing. This happened more often now that she had downloaded love from the internet. _Thank dead-god for the internet,_ Tootsie thought. He finished putting up the last banner, dropped the horse magnet in the trash (not before giving it a dirty look), and walked over to the couch. Tootsie sat, and gestured for Mega-girl to sit down next to him, which she did.

The television switched on manually as it always did on holidays, and the countdown began. Tootsie grabbed Mega-girl's cold, metal hand out of excitement, and she smiled. The pair watched the television screen intently as the man on the podium lit up the enormous screen with the countdown numbers on it, starting at twenty.

The numbers on the screen diminished until there were only ten seconds left until New Years, when something went horribly wrong. The screen behind the man on the podium turned itself off all of a sudden and then Tootsie and Mega-girl's television went static. A moment after that, all of the lights in the room flickered and went out.

"Oh no, this is bad. The power generator for this district must have experienced a glitch," Mega-girl said fearfully. Her optic lights were the only thing lighting up the room at the moment, and they were darting left and right, up and down across the room, searching desperately for something that hadn't lost power entirely. She found nothing. "This is very bad…"

"What's wrong, Mega-girl? We can continue the countdown together. Sure it won't be exactly the same, and I don't know much of the difference between letters, numbers, an' those weird thingies that go after every group of words…"

"Punctuation after sentences," Mega-girl corrected him. "But that is not the point. Robots have a tradition of waiting the whole day to recharge their internal battery until it is exactly twelve. This gives us a new charge for a new year, so to speak. We all recharge until eight, but if we do not recharge our internal battery at exactly twelve, we lose power and shut down automatically until someone recharges us. If we shut down for too long, some data may be deleted, because to the idiots in the Galactic League, powerless robots are useless. Therefore, if the power is not back on at exactly twelve, which should be right about now-" Mega-girl was cut off by a low beeping noise. "Internal battery drained. Powering down..." With that, Mega-girl's optic lights went out, plunging the room into darkness.

Tootsie's eyes widened as he finally understood what Mega-girl meant. "No, no, no, Mega-girl, NO! Uh… oh, dead-God damn it, uh… need to recharge her… the power's out… what would Mega-girl do in a situation like this?" Tootsie stammered frantically. He tried to think of what Mega-girl would do when a problem like this came up, but thinking like a Mega-girl unit is hard, even for a person with a normal brain capacity. He didn't know what to do, and though this often happened to him, Mega-girl was always there to show him the way. He had never been so close, but so far away from her before. Now that she wasn't there to help him, he felt as helpless as a turtle on its back.

"Shit. Nothing I can do now but wait and pray for dead-zombie-God to help me…" Tootsie whispered to himself. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and before he knew it, he was sobbing. This was the worst possible way to start off a new year. He was alone in a dark room, and his wife was temporarily dead. Her data and memories of Tootsie, maybe even her emotion of love were slowly being deleted. This was an emergency if he had ever seen one.

_Emergency…? That's it! _Tootsie thought, suddenly remembering something that might save Mega-girl. _The emergency charger. _It would recharge Mega-girl for exactly thirty minutes, which was long enough for him to discuss with her what to do to until the power came back on. _I haven't had a good idea like this in… dead-God knows how long! _he thought happily, realizing there was hope for Mega-girl and his own intelligence.

He began to feel his way into the next room. Luckily, the house was clean for New Years, so he didn't trip over anything. He opened the door to the next room, and smiled as he saw the reassuring green glow of the light on the emergency charger. The charger sat safely on the dining room table. He stumbled over to the table, grabbed the charger, and ran back to Mega-girl as fast as he could.

When he got to her, there was a dangerous whirring sound coming from inside her. _The data is starting to be deleted!_ he realized. He frantically felt around for the socket to plug the charger into. There were at least three sockets on Mega-girl's back, one on her neck for the inhibitor chip, and one small one on her hip for the emergency charger. He found the socket and jammed the charger into it. _Please don't let it be too late…_

A few seconds later, Mega-girl's optic lights lit up again. She looked around, confused, and then looked over at Tootsie. "Why is the room dark? Where am I? What time is it?"

"Mega-girl!" Tootsie squealed, hugging her tightly. Mega-girl hugged back, confused, but glad to see her husband smiling. "Oh, thank dead-zombie-God! Uh… what's the last thing you remember?" he asked her, trying to find out how much of her memory had been erased.

"You were decorating the refrigerator for some reason I could not comprehend." She stated. "What is happening now?"

"Your lights turned off at twelve, an' then some of your memory was deleted, but it's okay now, I got the emergency charger! You're all right," Tootsie said happily. He then looked at his watch. It was one o'clock. "But you missed the New Year…" he mumbled, disappointed.

Mega-girl smiled solemnly. "I understand that you were set on celebrating the arrival of the New Year with me, but what you should be celebrating now is that I still have most of my data, and I still remember that I love you, Tootsie Mega-girl."

Tootsie grinned. "Aw, I love you too! Happy New Year, Mega-girl!" he cried, pulling Mega-girl into a tight embrace and kissing her on the cheek. She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips in return. _Maybe this isn't such a bad New Year after all._ Tootsie thought.


End file.
